Are you the other me?
by Iteza
Summary: What if there were born other two beside Nova? What if now those two want their revenge for Nova and themselfs?


Hey all! A new writer here lol Ok just wanted to say that this is my first fic and feel free to review it (flames welcome too) Oh and please forgive me for my grammar mistakes coz english isn't my primary language.

_Disclaimers_ Magic Knight Rayearth doesn't belonge to me but to the wonderful CLAMP.

_

* * *

_

_How long has it been? 4 or 5 years? But I feel like it happened yesterday. I can still feel the scent of Cefiro, remember every detail about our friends and I still remember him..._

„Umi, Umi! What's wrong sweetheart? Are you crying? I knew I shouldn't ask you about it today! Every year you seem so sad at this day. But still Umi, what will your answer be?"

She looked at this tall young man with blue eyes like hers and black hair. Umi didn't understand what Yasuo meant. She has been dating him for almost 3 years. Before that he was a really good friend and Yasuo was the one who helped Umi get over with the thought that she, Hikaru and Fuu won't be able to visit Cefiro anymore even if he didn't know that. He always supported Umi and Umi in return trusted him with her heart. But when she looked in Yasuo's eyes she got scared.

„I'm sorry Yasuo. I didn't hear what you said."

„Umi! I said the most important thing in my life and you weren't listening to it? Do you know how many times I was practicing it at home? I thought it's going to be the first and the last time when I'm gona say it but it seems like I 'm going to need to repeat it one more time and to the same girl! It would seem like you rejected me and I just can't give up."

Umi heard a nervous laughs but still didn't understand anything.

„It's ok Yasuo. You don't need to tell me this if you don't want to. I can wait and maybe you can tell me tomorrow or even after that. In fact today I fell a little bit..."

„No Umi! I decided to do it today and I'm going to do it!"

Umi has never seen Yasuo so determined and now she got really scared. In any case she moved closer to her rapier.

„Yasuo you're really scaring me!"

He couldn't believe it! The last person he wanted to be afraid of him is now doing so! Ah maybe he had to practice more.

_I'm going to kill you Yukio. You said that everything's gona be ok but now look at me! I'm miserably standing hear and trying to propose to a girl who is afraid of me!_

„Umi...I...umm...this...you..."

Yasuo with shaking hands was showing Umi a small box when suddenly Umi realized what Yasuo was trying to tell.

„Yasuo are you...are you proposing to me?"

Yasuo sweat drops

„I'm so sorry Umi! I ruined everything. But still Umi...will you marry me?"

Umi never thought she's going to hear those four words. Not after Cefiro. She didn't think that there will be a person here in this world who will love, take care of here. But she was wrong. Oh how wrong she was. He was standing here, right in front of here and proposing to her! How she wanted to say „Yes!" but something deep down in her heart told her to wait, to wait a little bit longer...

_Are you still waiting for it? Don't you get it that there is no hope! We will not return and that means I WONT SEE HIM ANYMORE! Umi it was your own fault. At least you should be happy that you didn't have any relationship otherwise it would have been much harder to say good-bye. But...look at Hikaru and Fuu. They don't regret anything. They have wonderful memories with them and they believe that we will return someday and they will see their lovers. They both believe in it. No, this time I won't keep my feelings with me. I too want wonderful memories with my lover. _

„Yes, Yasuo, I will marry you."

He has never seen such a beautiful smile. How happy he was that this smile belonged to Umi. His Umi with whom he's going to live together. Who will be only his. Oh how long has he been waiting for this moment.

„Oh I almost forgot! Umi I want you to take to a special place."

„I don't know Yasuo. I'm a little bit tired. Maybe another time?"

Umi imitated a big gaper.

„But there will be Hikaru and Fuu too. I thought you wanted to see them. But if you don't want to go..."

Yasuo was too happy to complain with Umi for he had to tell his friends the big news. He just couldn't wait to see his friends shocked faces!

_Maybe I should go. Every year we meet to talk about Cefiro so that we won't forget about it but with Yasuo with us...Hey Umi. You should feel happy and proud! Now you're an engaged women! Wait till Hikaru and Fuu will hear the big news!_

With a grin on a face Umi shouted after Yasuo.

„Hey, wait Yasuo, I thought it over. After all I want to go. Will you please wait 15 min. I have to get ready. Haven't seen them for 5 months! Can you imagine how shocked they will be? Me, Umi, the first one to get married!" _Maybe after all it isn't so shocking..._ And with thoughts what to wear Umi went to her room leaving Yasuo alone.

„_Isn't she beautiful? Those long blue hair and those big eyes. And now they will belong to you, Yasuo. But beware that somebody won't take her away. Remember she's only yours!" _

When Yasuo heard those words he quickly turned around and shouted

„Huh! Who's there?"

But nobody answered.

_Strange, somehow this voice sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it?_

But when Umi came from her room Yasuo forgot all about the strange voice and now his thoughts were filled only with Umi.


End file.
